


Valentine Troubles

by Tiponya



Series: Mutated Kisses (30 kisses challenge) [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Forced kisses, Jealousy, Possessiveness, Rom!Com Movies, dance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiponya/pseuds/Tiponya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem! Evan Evanna has more trouble then she realizes after she accepts the invitation of a friend to the Valentine Dance. As she dances the night away she doesn't realize she's courting a date with disaster. It awakens the green-eyed monster of jealousy in everyone's favorite little speed demon. Part 2 of the 30 kisses challenge. ONE SHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Troubles

Valentine’s Day, aka Singles Awareness day. Evanna had never felt it as strongly as she does today. Normally she had Pietro who would agree to watch some sappy movie with her. Against his will, but he would still watch it. Sometimes the movie was Titanic, sometimes The Notebook, most of the time it was a movie with Sandra Bullock in it. What could she say, she was a sucker for almost any movie that woman was in. Sighing as she walked out of the convenience store, her bag knocking against her leg as she looked at the movies she had rented. ‘Miss Congeniality,’ ‘Practical Magic’ she sighed as she held the movies close and walked down the street. Jean and Scott had to pick up some stuff for the professor so she had hitched a ride. She flinched seeing the two of them standing so close to each other, obviously in the middle of whatever strange courtship they seemed to be having.

She cleared her throat awkwardly as she let them know she was there and watched almost amused and yet, more than a little annoyed as they both got nearly invisible blushes. Honestly, if they liked each other why couldn’t they get together already? They had to have been dancing around each other since well before she had come along and it had been apparent even then. Thinking about it, she wouldn’t deny she DID feel bad for Rogue, but these two had history, you didn’t just step in and expect that history to just disappear. She froze as that thought drifted through her mind and a picture of Pietro flashed through her mind, him laughing as she started tearing up after watching ‘Practical Magic’ for the first time. Of course she punched him right after that. She wasn’t going to take him teasing her lying down after all!

She sighed, some of her hair falling into her face and she pushed it aside hastily. She was going to grow it out again from the bob she had cut it into when she was maybe eight or nine. Because Pietro had said he wouldn’t play with her if she had long hair. She remembered going running to her mom in tears telling her what Pietro had said and that she wanted to cut her hair immediately! Her mom had balked at the idea, loving her long hair but after a month of her coming home in tears she had agreed. Jean looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Evanna’s face she decided to take a little peek. She frowned a bit and she cleared her throat looking over her shoulder at Evanna offering her a smile. “Your hair looks different Evanna. Are you trying something new?” Evanna blinked and she shrugged as she toyed with one of the locks, her hair now falling to her shoulders comfortably instead of where they once had at her ears. “OH, yeah…I figured new town…new me. I thought I’d try long hair again I used to have I as a kid. Begged my mom to let me cut it all off and to keep it short. I had to bug her every day for a month and she finally gave in around my birthday. At first she would only let me cut it to about your length Jean. When I turned 11 though my dad let me cut it even shorter and I thought it suited me best so it stayed that length.” She almost snorted but she held it in. No, Pietro had thought it suited her. She had gone along with it so she didn’t’ lose her best friend though. “Now though, I think I’ll give long hair another shot who knows I may like it better now.” Jean nodded; she could understand Evanna’s logic. She was trying to get rid of another tie she had with Pietro. Trying to in some ways to show him she was surviving despite his betrayal to her. She was showing him that she was stronger than he thought and she wasn’t going to break because he wasn’t there.

When they made it back to the manor Evanna hopped out of the car heading inside she went up to her room. Throwing herself onto her bed she sighed as she pulled out her laptop. She just she didn’t want to think about how much of an ass Pietro was to her. She just wanted to fall into Sandra Bullock. She fell asleep as Sandra was beating the tar out of her assistant. When she woke up the next morning there was a rose on her pillow. She frowned as she picked it up, it was a beautiful deep red and she took a deep breath of it. It smelled pretty as well, the petals of the flower opened fully making her smile as she touched the soft petals gently. “Beautiful.” Putting it on her bed side table she walked over to the closet, digging in in it she frowned, she was sure she had seen her shorts in here! She frowned as she dug around some more, sighing she grabbed her shirt, slipping I on and went over to her dresser. Her mom had sent her some things. Shorts and jeans a few skirts. She sighed as she dug around some more. It wasn’t that bad was it? She pulled out one of the cargo shorts she owned, she at least had to have her pockets, though the bit of her legs the skirt didn’t cover felt bare. Putting her keys into her pocket she grabbed her board making her way down the stairs. She went running past Kurt, calling back an apology as she hopped onto the rail sliding down it she couldn’t afford to be late today. “Whoa, where is the fire mein friend?!” She laughed as she hopped into the car not bothering with the door and laughed at the face Kitty made. “Whoa, like wardrobe change much?” She shrugged as Kurt ported into the car making Kitty cough at the smell. “It’s not that big a deal. I just can’t find my shorts. Besides it’s Valentine’s Day why not. IT’s not like I have anything against a skirt every now and again.”

When they made it to school Kitty was the first to go running from the car a hand over her head. “Later!” Evanna hopped out, dropping her board she waved as she rode away going over to the stairs where her friends hung out. “Trent, what’s up?!” She slapped a hi-five with one of the first friends she made at this school. “Vanna! What’s up?!” She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Mm, not much I want to board a little before class. Let’s go!” She kicked off on her board laughing when she saw her two friends Trent and Sam followed her. She popped up and ground her way down the rail. “Come on you two keep up!” She laughed as the wind whipped her hair around her face. She made it to the fairly empty walk ways that surrounded the school and grinned as she rode towards a bench jumping off her board and running on it she hopped onto her board and ground to a stop, she was cheering as she hoped off her board and slapped a hi-five with her friends once more. She had been practicing that move for months! She had finally landed it, how awesome was that!? They boarded until they heard the bell ring and were laughing as they ran into the building. She ran to her locker, spinning it left and right she frowned as a note fell from her locker and landed at her feet. She picked it up along with her math book and made her way to class. Running in she sat in her seat, nudging Kurt who was in her class with her. “What is that?” She frowned as she opened the letter; they sat in the back of the room so she wasn’t terribly concerned. “I don’t know it fell out of my locker. Maybe it’s a mistake but my name was on it.”

 _Evanna,_  
Today is a day for romance and love. So I figured today was the day to confess to you since I wouldn’t do this on a normal day. I’m writing this letter to let you know, you may not see me but I see you. I want you to know that I love you. Since the first day you stepped into this school, looking like your world had caved in on itself but you didn’t let that get you down. I loved the fire I saw in your eyes and I wanted to let you know I’ve always watched you. So I wanted to ask if you would go to the Valentine’s Day dance with me tonight. Last minute I know but like I said it’s embarrassing for me to ask you. You’re so awesome and well…I’m really not.

A faint blush was on her cheeks as she read the letter. Who was this guy? It couldn’t have been who ever had left her that rose, though she was just going to credit that to Auntie O, her parents had always left her a rose and a box of chocolates that she would split with Pietro. “So, what is it? Spill dude!” Evanna shook her head and put the letter into her bag before Kurt could snatch it from her. “No way dude!” She gave him a grin. “This is private, so not telling.” Kurt looked at her in confusion for a bit before he gained an impish smile. “Ooh, I see it is the day of sweet romance! You got a love letter!” Evanna didn’t even look at him as she reached over and punched his arm. “Shut up, who would be dumb enough to write me a love letter? I’m practically one of the guys.” She gave Kurt a look turning to look at their math teacher who was writing what would be on the quiz.

She had figured her telling Kurt to leave it would be the end of it but when she sat at the table she realized that it wasn’t nearly over yet. “So Evanna, like what’s this Kurt was saying a bout a letter you got this morning.” She sighed, putting down her milk carton and looking at Kurt. “Really man, do you have to gossip like an old lady?” She had a scowl on her face as she looked at him. “Hey, it is not my fault you are keeping secrets from the team.” She groaned her head falling to the table. “Okay, yeah I got a letter, it fell out of my locker his morning, case closed.” She picked up her carton of milk again, draining it in a few gulps and wipe the milk moustache she had gotten. “Case not closed, what was the letter about Evanna?” She shrugged as she looked at Scott. “Really, I already have to live in a house that has two mind readers in it. Do you have to invade the LITTLE privacy I get at school too?!” She was glaring at Scott, her arms crossed. “Look Evanna, it’s just making sure you’re safe. After all, if something happens to you because of that letter how are we supposed to know?” Evanna groaned as she looked at him. “You want my letter Scott? I’ve got one question for you then. Where’s your warrant?” She stood, taking her tray and going to dump it. She headed back to her locker, shoving her things into it and pulling out her other books. She was mad, Jena and Kitty got asked out all the time, one letter that could have been from a teacher and everyone Is giving her the third degree? Why because if Pietro probably, they would never fully trust her as long as she still had a connection to Pietro was that it? She slammed her locker closed and punched it. “Man, this is so lame.” She sighed, pushing her hair from her face.

The day ended and she was making her way to the car when Trent caught her arm. “Vanna, hey glad I caught up to you. So, the dance are you going?” He was looking at her and then away, his expression shy and Evanna felt something tighten in her chest. “I was going to skip it actually. My aunt said she wanted to have some quality time, between her job and me and school you know. Why?” She looked at him curiously, she had a feeling about what it was though. “I…well I was hoping you’d go with me but if you have plans that’s cool too. Totally okay.” She looked at him and grinned. Trust me, it’s no big deal.” She smiled a little. “Well, I may be a little late but I wouldn’t mind going with you. It would be fun right?” He nodded and they slapped each other hi-fives though her eyes widened. “Wait, isn’t that dance tonight!? I don’t have anything for that!” She sighed knocking herself on her head as she got into the car. She crossed her arms, her expression thoughtful. Jean noticed but refrained from reading her mind, apparently that did bother Evanna sometimes. Making it back to the Manor she hopped out of the car and made her way up stairs. “Evanna, if you want any help getting ready for the dance just let me know.” She stopped on the stairs and turned her head looking at them. “Okay, yeah I’ll do that.”

She went back to the her room and stared at her closet. She had nothing, no literally nothing dance worthy in her closet. She sighed hearing a knock on her door she looked at the door. “Come in!” Auntie O walked in and sat next to her. “Why aren’t you getting ready for the dance with the others?” She sighed as she looked at her Aunt hugging a pillow to her chest. “I got asked to the dance and I said yes to him…but…I don’t have anything wear.” She sighed slamming her hands on her bed. “I don’t have anything to wear…” Auntie O laughed as she motioned for her to stand and took her hand leading her to her room. “Alright, we shall find you something from my room. It should work just fine.” She nodded slowly as she stood and went to her aunts closet going through it she stopped on a yellow dress. “Mind if I make some alterations?” Auntie O looked at the dress, on that old thing? Go right ahead dear.” She smiled as she ran from the room, grabbing her sewing kit she started to cut the dress, ripping at the seams and she frowned. Okay, now then…a light bulb went off over her head and she began to sew in earnest. As she got the dress finished she sighed, as she went to the bathroom seeing that Kitty had just left it she wandered in and closed the door locking it behind her she ran the water and took a quick shower.

The others were all talking excitedly and Jean looked over at the stairs was Evanna not coming. “Okay, well everyone go to the car. I’m going to go and check on Evanna. I’m sure she said she was coming.” Kitty looked over as well. Yeah, I heard Trent ask her like totally last minute she must be too embarrassed.” Jean gave Kitty a dry look and looked to the stairs again the sound of someone running being what she heard. “Evanna?” Evanna stopped at the top of the stairs. “Sorry you guys. It took me a little longer then I thought it would to curl my hair.” She practically ran down the stairs. Stopping when she was at the bottom to put on her heels. “Well are we going?” She blinked as the others looked at her. “Whoa, you look totally awesome Evanna!” She smiled at them. “Well it’s not much I just added a ribbon and made it a bit tighter in the bust.” She shrugged as she did a spin. The material wasn’t glossy but the yellow was beautiful and the purple ribbon synched the dress at her waist. “You look lovely. Now you should all get going or you’ll be late.” The professor wheeled forward offering a smile. “Before you go everyone gather around, a picture!” Auntie O held up her camera and snapped a few pictures and then they were off to the dance. When they walked in the part was in full swing. Evanna looked around as the others ran off to meet their dates. Kurt was already making a beeline for his girlfriend, Kitty had spotted Lance and was trying to wave him over. Evanna laughed and walked away she looked around until she spotted Trent. He was leaning against the wall and talking with Sam. “Hey you guys, don’t you think the dance is looking like it’s going to be pretty awesome?” She looked around, a hand on her hip not noticing how the two stared at her. “Er, Vanna?” She laughed and nodded. “Yep, what’s up you two? Forget I was a girl?” Trent shook his head staring at her. “No, NO! It’s just…You clean up really good.” She laughed as she shook her head. “Come on let’s go shake our groove things!” She grabbed Trent’s hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Laughing as she took his hands and tried to get him to dance with her. He stared for a moment before he caught sight of her grin. “What’s the matter two left feet?” She was grinning at him. “OH you wish!” He grabbed her hand and spun her and started to dance with her. She was having such a blast that she never noticed the mercury eyes that were staring at them, hardened in a silent rage as he dance with one of his many dates.

She laughed as she told Trent she’d be back. Walking over to the refreshment table she picked a bottle of water and started to drink it before someone bumped into her. “Ow, who the…” She turned around her voice caught in her throat as she saw who it was. She coughed and looked off to the side before she shook her head. “What do you want Pietro? I’m actually having fun right now.” Pietro scoffed grabbing himself a drink bumping into her in the process and causing her to spill water onto herself. “Oh great.” She was muttering to herself as she left the gym and made her way to the bathroom, not seeing the smirk on Pietro’s lips. “The only thing is Eva, it’s not me you’re having fun with. I told you before I don’t share.” He made a beeline for the door, skillfully dodging all of his dates as he saw her go into the girls bathroom. Evanna grabbed some of the paper towels and began to pat at her dress. If she could just get it to you know, not be wet she would even settle for damp right now. She didn’t look up as the door opened figuring it might have been Rogue, or Kitty, hell even Jean. She wasn’t expecting for someone to grab her arm in a tight grip and turn her pinning her between their person and the counter of the sinks. “Who the…PIETRO?! What are you doing?!” She Struggled seeing it was him but she couldn’t escape his grip and he was staring down at her, his expression annoyed. “You must think you’re hot stuff huh? Growing your hair out, dressing like a girl, and oh here’s a great one coming to the dance with a date. I told you when we became friends Eva, I don’t share, EVER.” Evanna was struggling against his grip as he tightened it. “Maximoff get off!” She had to control herself as her spikes were itching to come out and force him away but she couldn’t let that happen. She had to keep herself together. “I told you I wouldn’t let anyone else play with you cause you’re my friend didn’t I?” She looked up at him, that tone it was his angry one definitely, she could recognize it from the times he had seen her playing with other kids in the neighborhood, or when he would find out that someone had asked her out. He never reacted well. She didn’t know why but she flashed back to the kiss they had shared in the library weeks ago. She shook her head, now wasn’t the time to think about that. “I’m not going to just let you forget me or get rid of me you know? I’m going to fill your head with thoughts of me. Even if their hateful, I’m not going to give you room in your heart for anyone but me.” She looked up at him wide eyed now. She couldn’t help herself as she let one spike out this one stabbing itself into the bathroom stall. “LET ME GO!” She wondered why no one had heard her, but she could clearly hear the thrum of the music. “What not going to say anything? It’s fine I can think of another thing I can put that mouth of yours to use doing.” He leaned down, kissing her, his hands holding hers down as more spikes flew from her hands and she struggled against him. When he finally let her go to breath she was staring up at him. “Bastard…” She was tearing up as she looked at him.

Pietro was smug as he savored the taste of her on his lips. “You’re mine; I’m not giving you up.” He leaned down and kissed her again, Evanna was in such a state of shock and a small traitorous part of her whispered that she had always wanted this. She had always wanted to be with Pietro but he had never shown an interest in her beyond friends, or enemies for that matter. She knew it was true…but…and when she felt his tongue poking against her lips she felt that part of her giving in and her mouth slowly opened accepting the kiss. He didn’t kiss like you would expect him to, yes it was rough, but it was slow as if he were savoring the kiss like it would be his last. As he broke the kiss she blinked weak kneed and leaning against the counter. “Go and tell him you thought about it and you think you’re better off as friends got it?” She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and panting for air as she looked away tears in her eyes. What was she doing letting that part of her that wanted to please Pietro and have him praise her try and control her life. She was past this she thought. What was she going to do. How was she going to get out of this mess? This wasn’t even something she thought she could bring up to the professor or Auntie O, it had nothing to do with being a mutant, this was a typical teenage problem in so many ways. She looked up as she felt a cool breeze and realized Pietro was gone. Looking around she made a face at the spikes everywhere and left the bathroom as quickly as she should, but she didn’t’ go back to the dance. She started to walk back to the manor. She really had a lot of thinking to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you're wondering about her hair and dance dress here they are.
> 
> www.4eveningdresses.com/img_1280/yellow-dress-MT-MD-5703-a.jpg  
> siphairstyles.biz/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/short-haircuts-for-curly-hair-myhairstyles.jpg


End file.
